Red Silk
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Plusieurs des personnes proches de Kamui ont péris soit par la main de Fûma, soit celle de ses sbires. Il essait de tout remettre au point dans sa tête, mais rien n'est très facile.


_Kamui s'était isolée du__ reste de la troupe, c'est à dire des sceaux. Il avait besoin de rester seul un moment pour repenser à tout ce qui avait put se passer même si il se doutait bien que les autres n'aimaient pas tout particulièrement qu'il reste seul de la sorte. La mort de Kotori qui avait été tuée par son frère. Fûma qui était devenu Dragon de la terre à cause qu'il était supposément son gémeau. La mort de nombre des personnes qu'il avait apprit à apprécier par la main de Fûma. Tout cela s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été capable de s'en rendre compte et, entre autre, de faire le deuil des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il fallait donc qu'il remette tout cela en place dans sa tête._

_Le jeune homme était donc calmement assis sur le __toit d'un immeuble à penser, les yeux dans le vide. Le vent jouait doucement dans ses cheveux qui voletaient un peu dans n'importe quel sens, mais Kamui n'était pas vraiment préoccupé par tout ça. Il essayait seulement de comprendre tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, bien que cela était tout de même très difficile à faire pour son esprit mélangé._

« Fûma... » _murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça, sans défense, Kamui. » _fit une voix derrière lui._

_Il se releva brusquement sur le bord de l'établissement avant de se retourner vers la voix qui venait tout juste de lui parler__, s'étant mis sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer au besoin. Il fut largement surpris de trouver Fûma devant lui, seul également, avec un air pratiquement impassible auquel il pouvait tout de même remarquer un fin sourire dont la nature était indescriptible._

_Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, Kamui restant sur le bord du toit, tandis que son ex-meilleur ami se tenant à quelques mètres devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.__ Puis, ce fut Fûma qui se décida finalement à réagir. Gardant toujours la même expression, il décroisa les bras avant de s'approcher lentement de Kamui. Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas reculer vu le vide derrière lui, même si il l'aurait voulu, resta à la même place en jetant un regard froid à l'adresse du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui, le défiant du regard. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait le jeune homme et ce dernier ne lui en disait pas vraiment plus pour qu'il puisse réellement comprendre._

_Les petites menaces du chef des sceaux n'eurent pourtant pas grand effet sur son homologue, car ce dernier arriva finalement face à lui. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Fûma, ne cillant pas une seule fois, ni détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser se plaisir.__ Le Fûma d'avant n'aurait certainement pas tiré un plaisir de ce genre, mais depuis qu'il avait considérablement changé et s'était retrouvé du côté des dragons de la terre, il se trouvait à être largement différent de ce qu'il avait été autrefois._

_Sans prévenir, le plus grand lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts et le leva en l'attirant vers lui. Kamui allait alors lui demander ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il fut rapidement coupé en sentant des lèvres se poser abruptement sur les siennes__ sans la moindre douceur. Surpris, il resta figé sans réagir comme il aurait voulu le faire en temps normal et surtout si il aurait été dans son état habituel. Il avait assez de misère à assimiler le fait que son ennemi présent était en train de lui voler un baiser sans préavis. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, les mêlant un peu plus et lui accordant toujours plus d'incompréhension._

_Quand il reprit finalement consistance, il s'écarta brusquement de son ennemi, se retrouvant désormais les pieds sur l__e rebord complet de l'immeuble, menaçant de tomber à tout moment si jamais le vent soufflait trop fort. Pourtant, il ne s'en soucia pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Tout ce qui lui importait présentement s'était d'essayer de comprendre ce que Fûma avait comme but en faisant ce genre de choses si inattendues. Son regard jetait des éclairs à l'adresse de Fûma qui, pour sa part, s'en tenait à aborder toujours le même sourire qui ne disait désormais rien de bon à Kamui._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux!? » _finit-il par lui cracher._

_Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un silence __total où il n'y avait que le souffle du vent qui faisait du bruit. Si ce dernier n'aurait été pas là, on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était figé, car aucun des deux ne parlait. Kamui attendait fermement sa réponse et l'autre s'obstinait à ne rien dire. Puis, un large sourire satisfait étira les lèvres juste avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :_

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... »

_Avec ce qu'il semblait être son habitude des réactions brusques et inattendues, il disparu soudainement en laissant Kamui seul sur le toit. Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas pour ne plus se retrouver sur le bord complètement. Puis, il regarda de droit à gauche comme si il pourrait remarquer que Fûma était toujours là à le regarder de loin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il poussa alors un soupir avant de disparaître à son tour._

* * *

_**Le fruit défendu est toujours plus attirant que ce qui nous est permis.**_


End file.
